


Some Bunnies Coming

by slashyrogue



Series: Hop and Howl [8]
Category: Adam (2009), Basic Instinct (Movies), Charlie Countryman (2013), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Babies, Fluff, Giving Birth, M/M, Mpreg, knots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:06:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Nigel gets a phone call from Adam in the middle of his bonding lunch with his new Bunny in Law.“I think the babies are coming.”
Relationships: Le Chiffre/Adam Towers, Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki
Series: Hop and Howl [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/686811
Comments: 20
Kudos: 146





	Some Bunnies Coming

Nigel felt Adam’s nose on his cheek and sighed, pulling him in closer. 

“Nigel, we have to wake up.” 

“Mmmm.” 

He put a hand over Adam’s belly as he pressed a kiss to his neck. “Nigel….”    
  


“It’s too early, Bunny.” 

“It’s almost ten thirty.” 

“It’s Saturday, Darling.” 

“Today is the day,” Adam whispered, sighing, “You promised.”

Nigel froze. 

“Today?” 

“Yes.”    
  


He groaned and buried his face into Adam’s neck. “Cancel it.” 

“Nigel….” 

“Other Adam doesn’t want to have lunch with me, Star, he’s….” 

Adam pushed him away gently and sat up, staring down at Nigel with a frown. 

“You promised and he said he does.” 

He put a hand up to touch Adam’s cheek. “Can we not do this together?” 

“No,” Adam murmured, climbing off him now, “We’re both having lunch with each other’s mates. Adam with you and me with….” 

“The kitty.” 

“Yes,” Adam said, standing now, “Jean is bringing a carrot cake and macaroni for me. He’s going to have a steak for himself. I didn’t tell him I’ve been eating steak because….I know you would probably not like it if he brought me meat.” 

Nigel sat up with a growl, tossing off the blankets. 

“No, Bunny,” he hissed, stomping over to his dresser, “I wouldn’t.” 

He got dressed not saying another word and Adam did the same, though Nigel could feel his eyes on him. 

“Nigel?”    
  


Nigel turned and saw Adam standing there looking upset. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Are you very angry with me?”    
  


His wolf whined and Nigel hurried over to take Adam into his arms. He kissed his temple, cheek, and then turned his face up to catch his lips. Adam shivered at the touch and held him there for a bit longer till he pulled back to smile at him. 

“No, Star,” he sighed, “I just don’t like to be without you or….leave you with other predators.” 

“Jean has been very nice to me.” 

Nigel growled. “I don’t like him.” 

“I know,” Adam said, touching his face, “But thank you for doing this.” 

He nodded and kissed Adam again softly. “For you, Darling. I’m doing this for you.” 

“And I appreciate it.” 

He pressed his lips to Adam’s hand. “I love you, Bunny.” 

Adam put his hand on Nigel’s mating mark and he shuddered. “I love you too, Nigel.” 

He looked up at Adam through his lashes and smiled. “Steak dinner tonight? I can season it with carrot juice.” 

“That sounds very good.” 

“Think about that during your meal instead of the kitty.” 

“Nigel….” 

He pulled Adam in for another kiss, hugging him tightly, and when they parted Nigel put a hand on his cheek. 

“Let’s have breakfast.” 

“Ok.” 

Nigel cooked sausage and Adam’s favorite cereal for breakfast, eating on the couch with Adam lying in between his legs. His agitation still lingered on the edge of everything but Adam felt safe so that was all that mattered. 

“What will you have for lunch?” 

“Not sure.” 

“Be nice to my brother.” 

“Did you tell him to be nice to me, Bunny?” 

“No, because I’m not comfortable yet asking him to do things for me.”

He kissed Adam’s cheek. “I’ll try for you, Star.” 

“Thank you.” 

Their close breakfast only made Adam’s want that much easier for Nigel to smell. “You want me to make you come, Darling?”    
  


Adam wiggled against his cock, leaned back, and sighed. “You might be late.” 

“Your brother won’t mind.” 

“Nigel….” 

He won’t ever rush Adam’s pleasure, especially not for a bunny he barely knows, and they get naked so quick it doesn’t matter. 

Adam wanted to fuck and Nigel loved fucking him. 

His whimper urged Nigel on as Adam rode him, the press of his belly only making every instinct in Nigel go full force. 

His mate.

His love.

His children. 

This was all his. 

“Tell me, Bunny,” Nigel whispered, pressing a kiss to his mark, “Tell me.” 

“So good, Nigel,” Adam sighed, “You feel….” 

Nigel stroked him every time Adam moved, breathing in the scent of them. 

His wolf howled. 

Mate. 

“Mine.” 

“Nigel…..” 

Adam spilled across Nigel’s belly as he kept on, his ears shifting now, and Nigel reached up to touch them.

“You’re so beautiful, Bunny.” 

“I love you, Nigel.” 

When Nigel bit into his neck Adam cried out, throwing his head back as he thrust up inside him. 

“Yessss.” 

They lay there for a moment after, sweaty and sated, and Adam chewed on Nigel’s mark but didn’t draw blood. 

“I never imagined sex would be so nice.” 

Nigel kissed his cheek. “No?” 

“No one ever smelled very good to me for a long time and when I watched the pornographic movies they looked to be enjoying themselves but it didn’t interest me.” 

Nigel smiled. “But I did?” 

He lifted his head and Nigel reached out to touch his shifted bunny nose. 

“The scent of your underwear was better than anything I’ve ever smelled in my life,” Adam said, nuzzling his nose against Nigel’s cheek, “I masturbated often with them to my face.” 

Nigel growled. “If you’re not careful Bunny I won’t be able to stop.” 

“I’m very glad I followed my nose that first time.” 

He kissed Adam’s cheek. “So am I.” 

They laid there till his knot got loose enough to move, which took a bit too long for Nigel to have time to shower. 

“Oh well,” Nigel teased, “It won’t be the first time my Bunny in Law smells the aftermath of someone fucking.” 

“It’s rude,” Adam mumbled, shaking his head, “I’m going to shower now so I don’t smell like this in front of Jean.” 

“Darling, can’t you just---” 

“No, Nigel.” 

He sighed. “Fine. But can I smell you just once more before I go?” 

“Yes.” 

Nigel pulled Adam into his arms and took a big sniff of his neck. 

“Perfect.” 

“I like how you smell too after sex.” 

“I know, Bunny,” Nigel teased, kissing him, “I know.” 

Nigel forced himself to pull away and took one more look at Adam who smiled. 

“Have a good time!” 

He sighed. “Only if you promise not to have a good time at all.” 

“Nigel….” 

“Well, I’m off.” 

He rushed out before he could try to change Adam’s mind about these “lunches” and headed down the stairs only to see the kitty come out of the elevator. They stared at each other in silence, Nigel’s lip twitching, and he said nothing before running down the stairs.

The quicker he got this all over with the better. 

Other Adam was not yet at the cafe when he arrived much to his annoyance, but he ordered a drink while he chewed on bread watching people pass by. 

“You came,” he heard, and turned to see Adam’s twin behind him. 

“I promised Adam I would.” 

The haughty sniff as Other Adam sat made Nigel smile. 

“I owe Jean ten dollars.” 

“You both honestly thought I’d miss this lovely event?” 

He glared at Nigel, who pulled a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. 

“You don’t have to stay long, you know.” 

Nigel took a long drag and blew it out slowly. He smiled across the table at Other Adam. 

“You want me to leave?” 

“No, I was just...it’s perfectly alright if you stay the minimum amount of time.” 

“Adam said you wanted to ‘get to know’ me. Were you lying Bunny in Law?” 

“Not exactly. I do wish to know all there is to know about my brother.” 

He smiled. “But not about me.” 

Other Adam rolled his eyes and signaled the waiter. “You’re not exactly a deeply nuanced bloke, Nigel. I had you pretty much sorted out the minute we met.” 

“Oh yeah? What am I all about, Bunny in Law?” 

The waiter came and he ordered a cup of tea but nothing else. “Not hungry?” 

“Not especially.” 

“All that time figuring me out was more than enough to fill your appetite?” 

Other Adam smiled. “I’ve met hundreds of men like you. Predators who fuck their way through every type of shifter but never settle down.” 

“Lots of shifters fuck their way through other types. You have, I’m sure.” 

“You were never expecting to want to bond at all, were you? Let alone to a defenseless little bunny.” 

Nigel glared at him. “So?” 

“You probably would’ve been perfectly happy to continue on fucking.”

“What is it that you’re playing at, Bunny in Law? That I like sex? News flash, everybody likes sex.” 

“I happen to love sex myself, Nigel. That’s not the point. You’re not a good person.” 

Nigel grinned. “If I’m such a horrible man then why am I involved with Adam?”

Other Adam shrugged. “You got lucky. People get lucky and find their mates all the time.”

Nigel raised his glass and grinned before taking a sip. “Very true. Cheers to getting lucky and finding your mate.” 

“What really upsets me the most is that you remind me of Jean.” 

Nigel glared. “Take that shit back. I am  _ nothing  _ like your stuck up kitty.” 

Other Adam smiled as the waiter came back with his tea. He took a small sip and smiled. 

“You and Jean are both stubborn predators with big mouths who think they’re better than everyone else,” Adam said, still smiling, “What’s worse is that you kind of  _ are  _ better than the rest of the idiot predators I’ve met.” 

“Is that a compliment, Bunny in Law?” 

“Don’t choke on it.” 

Nigel laughed. “You just got done saying I’m a bad person but I’m still better than most of the predators you’ve met? Why is that?” 

Other Adam took a piece of bread and chewed on it as if he were thinking. Nigel was struck by how he both looked just like Adam but also not at all. 

“Adam,” he finished, looking at Nigel, “You’re better because of Adam. I’ve seen you with him. He makes you better.” 

Nigel’s agitation faded and he took another puff of his cigarette blowing it out to the side. “Truer words were never spoken.” 

“Love changes a person,” Other Adam said, sighing, “Sometimes for the worse but most often the better.” 

“Did it change you, Bunny in Law?” 

“Of course it did,” Other Adam mumbled, signaling the waiter again, “I mated a bloody panther didn’t I?” 

Nigel laughed. “Yeah you fucking did.” 

Lunch got to be a bit better after that. 

Nigel ordered a turkey sandwich and fries. Other Adam had some sort of carrot soup and carrot wine that he’d never heard of before but wondered if his Adam might like. 

He’d try to remember to ask him later. 

“Did you have to come here smelling like you had a sex marathon?” Other Adam asked after about thirty minutes, halfway into his soup. 

“Fuck yes I did,” Nigel teased. 

“At least Adam is being taken care of.” 

“Always.” 

He was surprised to see tears in Other Adam’s eyes. “I’m really happy about this, you know? It may not seem like it but I am.” 

Nigel took another drink, eyeing him, and when he put his glass down he sighed. 

“He’s happy too,” he mumbled, looking at the table, “It’s just...the shit with your Grandmother.” 

“I know, I know.” 

“He…”

Nigel looked at his phone. They’d been sitting here for almost thirty minutes now and back home Adam was feeding the kitty alone. 

In his apartment. 

The whole place would reek of kitty when he got back. 

“He’s fine,” Other Adam said, “You might not like Jean but he likes Adam a lot.” 

Nigel’s lip curled as he set his phone down. “Likes him, how?” 

Other Adam laughed. “He’s not gonna fuck him, don’t worry. He thinks of Adam as someone to protect. He told me Adam reminds him of a cousin he had back home.” 

Nigel picked up the phone again. “Adam isn’t his to protect. Not yours either.” 

“He’s my fucking brother, Nigel. I might only have known him for a few weeks now but he’s my family.” 

He growled. “He’s  _ my  _ family. He’s some guy you barely know.” 

Other Adam glared at him. “I’m not going to start this bloody stupid fight. Just...eat your chips and we’ll leave.” 

Nigel stared at the fries on his plate and could barely imagine eating them. He suddenly felt tight and on edge. 

Like something bad was going to happen. 

And just like that Other Adam’s phone started to buzz. 

He frowned at the number and answered with a frown. “Who is it?” 

“Hello?” 

Nigel felt ready to shift when Other Adam paled and met his eyes with an alarmed look. 

“Yes, we’ll be there soon. Yes. Just...hang tight.”    
  


He was ready to howl just as his phone started to ring and he saw one word light up the screen. 

Bunny. 

“Darling, what’s wrong?” 

“Nigel?” 

“Yes Bunny, it’s me. You called me, Star.” 

“I…” Adam winced, “I think the babies are coming.” 

Nigel shot up. “What? Adam….”

“I was feeling weird when I finished my macaroni and Jean….” 

“Where are you?”    
  


“We’re heading to the hospital.”

Nigel growled. “WHICH HOSPITAL?” 

He heard Other Adam mumble something to the waiter as he started to walk toward their apartment. 

“Mercy General,” Adam gasped, “I….please hurry, Nigel.” 

Nigel ended the call snarling, running now, and heard Other Adam call out behind him. 

“WAIT!” 

He turned at the entrance to the parking garage. “WHAT?” 

Other Adam stepped back, eyes wide. “I...I want to come with you. I can drive.” 

“You won’t be fast enough.” 

“Nigel...you...your face.” 

Nigel put a hand on his face and felt his half shift. “I….I  _ need _ to go.” 

“Let me drive,” Other Adam said, “I can get there fast. I promise.” 

He shook with how upset he was,his wolf howling inside him, and nodded once. 

“Mer...cy.” 

“I know.” 

Other Adam had a Ferarri, which was much faster than Nigel’s car, but still didn’t seem fast enough for Nigel. His agitation and fear built as they drove so badly he dug holes into his jeans as he growled. 

“He’ll be alright,” Other Adam said, his voice sounding scared, “And so will they.” 

Nigel’s vision yellowed as he tried not to shift fully and said nothing. 

The minute the words “Mercy General Hospital” came into view he opened the car door and ran even before Adam pulled into the parking garage. 

“WAIT!”    
  


He didn’t wait, couldn’t, and ran in through the doors snarling as he stared around. 

“RAKI!” 

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask…” a fox nurse said, holding out his hands. 

Nigel was shaking so badly he could barely breathe. “Bunny….Raki…. _ please. MATE.”  _

“Adam Raki,” Other Adam’s voice said, breathless behind him, “This is his mate and the father. He’s just upset.” 

“I...I’m not sure…” 

“He’s going up there,” Other Adam said, stomping up to the nurse, “Unless you want someone to call the Wolf Rights Association for discrimination.” 

The nurse backed off. “I...let me check if…” 

“Room one forty four,” someone said, “That’s where he is.” 

Nigel took off in another run and smelled Other Adam behind him. 

“Nigel you have to calm down.” 

“He’s….” 

“I know, Nigel,” Other Adam sighed, “But...people are afraid.” 

He didn’t know if he could calm down until he saw Adam was safe but tried just before the elevator doors opened. 

The people inside all seemed to gasp at the sight of him. 

“Expectant father,” Other Adam joked, pulling him inside. 

Nigel tried to feel Adam through their bond and he seemed safe. 

“Just breathe.” 

The minute the doors opened on the first floor he rushed through and took off again. 

“WAIT!” 

Adam’s scent was so strong it didn’t take him long at all to find the room. Jean was sitting by the bed as Nigel rushed inside. 

“NIGEL!” 

He rushed to the bed, pulling Adam into his arms as he growled while sniffing his neck. 

“We got here as fast as we could,” Other Adam said, “What’s the doctor saying?” 

Nigel hardly heard anything after that, pulling back just enough for Adam to lay down but keeping hold of him. He put his hand on Adam’s belly and licked his cheek. 

“Nigel….your nose.”

“Ad….” 

“Shhh,” Adam whispered, nuzzling him, “I like it but other people won’t like it. You’re going to have to shift back.” 

He nodded against Adam’s cheek. 

“....and it will be some time yet.” 

“Thank goodness,” Other Adam sighed, “I’m sure…” 

“Well...it looks as if your mate has arrived.” 

Nigel froze and turned to glare at the person who just entered the room. 

“Hello Mr. Ibanescu, I see you still have trouble taming your inner wolf.” 

Dr. Lecter was Adam’s OBGYN and had been for the duration of his pregnancy. Nigel had only met him once and then was banned from coming to any more appointments because of his hostility making Lecter “uncomfortable.” He’d been fine with it after hearing the twins’ heartbeats because Adam needed the best possible care but he still hated the deer with every fiber of his being. 

Nigel growled. 

“Nigel, stop.” 

He whined at Adam’s upset and closed his eyes, turning away as the doctor spoke. 

“...and it should be only a matter of time. Rabbits tend to have very fast deliveries if there are no complications and Adam has had none the entirety of his pregnancy.” 

“That’s good then.” 

“Yes,” Dr. Lecter said, “Though I will have to tell you only the mate is allowed in delivery. You and your mate will have to wait in the waiting room once things begin.” 

“That’s perfectly understandable,” the kitty said, making Nigel’s lip curl. 

He felt better now, though he still was on edge, and when he heard Dr. Lecter leave he turned to look at Adam again. 

“I’m sorry, Darling.” 

Adam reached for his hand and squeezed. “It’s okay. You were worried about us.” 

Nigel kissed his hand. “Very worried.” 

“Everything will be okay.” 

“You and Dr. Lecter…?” Other Adam asked, making Nigel tense. 

“Nigel doesn’t like deer shifters,” Adam explained, “Or maybe he just doesn’t like Hannibal.” 

Nigel’s lip curled. 

Dr. Lecter had insisted Adam call him “Hannibal” almost immediately after that first visit. The informal way Adam spoke about him was upsetting to say the least. 

“Thinks he’s such a big man,” Nigel mumbled. 

“He’s a deer,” Jean said, “They can be rather intimidating though they rarely seem as….confident as that one.” 

“There’s something about him,” Nigel growled. 

“He’s very nice,” Adam said, “And always has been nice.” 

“Bunny….” 

“You just don’t like him, Nigel.” 

“Hmm.” 

“He didn’t seem off at all to me,” Other Adam said, smiling, “I thought he was rather attractive for a deer. You don’t usually see many herbivores in the medical field that handsome.”

The kitty’s growl wasn’t nearly as loud as Nigel’s but he smiled anyway when Jean pulled Adam to him. “He smelled like death,” Jean hissed, “Like he’d just eaten something dead. Not at all like a herbivore.” 

Other Adam laughed. “Some of us dabble sometimes, Mister Duran. You have even had some carrots in your life.” 

“Hmm.” 

Nigel and Jean shared a look. 

There was just something about that deer. 

The next several hours were much less stressful than his ride to the hospital had been, and when Other Adam took the kitty to get something to eat he got to be alone with Adam again. 

“I was very scared when my water broke.” 

Nigel put his head on Adam’s belly. “I should have been there.” 

“No,” Adam whispered, “You were where you were supposed to be.” 

“I’m supposed to be with you, Star. Always with you.” 

“Nigel…” 

“If something had happened….” 

“Nothing did,” Adam said, running his fingers through Nigel’s hair, “We’re going to be fine. Hannibal got here very fast when he was called and everything’s normal.” 

Nigel pulled up Adam’s hospital gown and pressed his lips to Adam’s belly. 

“I can’t lose you,” he whispered, “Not any of you.” 

“You won’t,” Adam insisted, grabbing his hand as Nigel looked at him again, “We’re fine.” 

“I’m never leaving you alone again.” 

“Nigel, I’m not made of glass.” 

“I know, Bunny, but---” 

Adam frowned. “You don’t have to treat me like I’m fragile.” 

“Darling, you  _ are. _ The babies make you more vulnerable.” 

“I’ll be having them soon.” 

“Yes, and things…” 

“I want to be alone right now, Nigel. Can you let me be alone?” 

The dismissal made Nigel’s wolf whine. 

“Darling, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you angry with me.” 

Adam folded his arms. “Please let me be alone.” 

Nigel nodded and stood up, agitated as he left the room but not ready to argue. Jean and Other Adam met him in the hallway. 

“Where are you going?” 

“I pissed him off,” Nigel mumbled, “I’m just gonna stand here.” 

“They won’t let you do that.” 

“I’m not gonna sit in the fucking waiting room. He wants to be alone but I’m not leaving him.” 

Other Adam smiled and put his hand on Nigel’s shoulder. “You’re a good mate, Nigel, even if you’re sometimes an asshole.” 

Nigel scoffed. “Fuck off.” 

He watched Adam’s brother go inside the room and didn’t stop him. Adam’s insisting on being by himself was more being away from Nigel than anything else. 

“What did you do?” Jean asked. 

“None of your fucking business.” 

“Rabbits don’t like to be babied,” Jean teased, “You told me that once.” 

“Yours wasn’t having your babies.” 

“No, and he never will,” Jean said, leaning against the wall beside him, “Adam had a procedure done long ago taking care of that. He has no need for children and neither do I.”    
  


Nigel blinked. “Oh.” 

“He’d kill me if he knew I told you such an intimate thing.” 

“He doesn’t like me much anyway.” 

“Not true.” 

“What? He---” 

“Gentlemen,” a voice said, making Nigel tense as he looked to see Dr. Lecter standing by the door, “You’ll have to congregate elsewhere. It’s rather a large hazard for you to stand in the hall.” 

“We---” 

Nigel suddenly stopped when he felt that fear again like earlier followed by Adam’s moan. He pushed past Dr. Lecter and ran into the room to find Adam clutching his belly. 

“Darling, what’s wrong?”    
  


“It hurts,” Adam moaned, “They...they’re kicking me inside a lot.” 

He grabbed Adam’s hand. “Bunny, I’m sorry. I---” 

“Where does it hurt, Adam?”    
  


“Here,” Adam whined, “I...and here.” 

He put a hand on his lower belly and cried out again. 

Dr. Lecter took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “I think it’s time.” 

“You said there would be a lot more time!”    
  


“Rabbits are difficult to predict. Adam, I think we’re going to have to take you into delivery.” 

Adam squeezed Nigel’s hand. 

“Nigel.” 

“I’m here, Darling,” he said, kissing his fingers, “I’m here.” 

“They’re coming,” he said with tears in his eyes. 

“Yes, Bunny. They’re coming.” 

Other Adam suddenly hugged Adam tightly and Nigel felt him squeeze his hand again. 

“We’ll be waiting,” Other Adam said, “You...um...good luck? Is that what they say for these things?” 

Jean took Other Adam’s hand. “We’ll be in the waiting room.” 

The two of them left and then everything happened fast. 

He hardly remembered getting to the delivery room or fitted for his own hospital coverings but he did both waiting beside Adam while the deer took the bunnies from Adam’s belly. 

Nigel burst into tears when he heard the first baby’s cry he burst into tears, and watched as they lay a tiny baby girl on Adam’s chest. She had long bunny ears, a short wolf tail, and Nigel’s teeth. 

“Hello little one,” Nigel whispered, nuzzling her ears. 

“She’s very small.” 

“Yes, Star, they usually are.” 

“We didn’t think of names,” Adam said, “She…” 

“There’s another one coming,” Hannibal said, “If you’re ready?” 

Adam handed their daughter to Nigel who was then whisked away by nurses while the next was taken. 

The next cry was louder and Nigel pressed his lips to Adam’s mating mark. 

“It’s a boy,” he whispered, just before Hannibal said the same.

The second twin was larger and had Nigel’s wolf ears and a fluffy tail. He even had Adam’s bunny nose. Nigel could hardly see through his tears as they lay his son on Adam’s chest. 

“A boy,” Adam said, touching him, “He looks like you.” 

“I hope not,” Nigel joked, kissing his son’s head, “He’d be better off looking like you, Star.” 

“I love you Nigel.” 

Nigel looked at Adam with tears in his eyes and pressed a kiss to Adam’s lips. “I love you so much, Bunny.” 

He took their son from Adam’s arms as the nurses gave Adam their daughter again while he was stitched. 

“We need to think of names, Star.” 

“Yes.”    
  


“They’re so perfect.” 

“It feels strange for them not to be inside me.” 

Nigel smiled. “No more late night kicks in your belly.” 

Adam frowned. “No, I guess not.” 

He watched Adam press his lips to their daughter’s cheek and whisper something against her skin. 

Adam smelled very wrong and Nigel didn’t like it. 

They took the babies to clean them up and Adam refused to go back to the room without them so they waited to be directed back to their room. The twins were both put in tiny white outfits and wheeled along with them back to their first room where they took them in their arms again. 

Nigel held their son and Adam kept their daughter. 

“Star, are you alright?”    
  


“I miss having them inside me.” 

“Oh Bunny.” 

Adam shook his head. “It’s okay,” he said, kissing their daughter’s forehead, “I’ll get used to it.” 

“We need to think of names, Bunny.” 

“I guess we should have thought of this before.” 

“That’s why most people don’t keep this a surprise.” 

“I guess so.” 

He put his hand on their daughter’s head and she whined. “Aster,” he said softly, “It’s….” 

“Greek.” 

Adam nodded. “My father’s mother’s name. It means….” 

“Star,” Nigel said, smiling, “Our own little star. Perfect.” 

Nigel looked down at his son. “Lykaon.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“Wolf,” Nigel smiled, “It’s silly, we---” 

“I like it,” Adam said, holding out his hand for Nigel to put Lykaon on his chest, “We can call him Lyka.” 

“Our own little wolf.” 

Nigel kissed Adam’s forehead as they stared down at their children. 

“I’ve never been this happy, Star.” 

“I’m happy too, Nigel.” 

The babies both began to cry at once and Nigel laughed. “I guess they’re hungry.” 

He watched Adam start to feed them just as there was a knock at the door. 

“Can we come in?” 

Nigel looked at Adam. “Want me to ask them to wait?”    
  


“No, it’s okay.” 

Nigel frowned. “You’re feeding them.” 

“I’m not embarrassed.” 

“Come in!” 

Other Adam and Jean came inside holding balloons and bags full of shit Nigel knew they didn’t need. 

“I’m sorry we came in so soon but I was having pains and felt you...oh Adam they’re beautiful.” 

“Congratulations.” 

“This is Aster,” Adam said, putting his hand on their daughter’s head, “And this is Lykaon.” 

“Star and….?” 

“Wolf,” Nigel finished, “Our little star and wolf.” 

“Very nice.” 

“I’m very tired,” Adam said. 

“I’m sure.” 

“That means he wants you to leave,” Nigel said, making Adam sigh. 

“Oh!” Other Adam said, “I’m...alright. We’ll leave you be. Is it alright if we come back tomorrow?” 

“Yes.” 

“I’m glad everything went okay.” 

“Congratulations,” Jean said again. 

“Thank you,” Nigel said, nodding. 

The minute they were gone Nigel felt relieved. He watched Adam feed them for another few minutes, just basking in the view, and when his bunny seemed to get tired Nigel took each baby from him to burp them. 

“I’m sorry,” Adam whispered, “I’m very tired.” 

“It’s alright, Darling.” 

He put Aster in her crib and started on Lyka who spit up on his shoulder but Nigel didn’t care. When he set his son down and looked at Adam again he smiled seeing him asleep. 

“Goodnight, Star.” 

Nigel sat in the chair bedside him all night and fell asleep so happy he could’ve howled. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
